Weapon of mass destruction
by Ludifer
Summary: All seems peacefull and well with the Hellsing family, but when Seras has disturbing visions of Alucard in pain then something must be done and what is the connection with these new child vampires popping up? Sequel to New master, New servant.Chap 4 up!
1. Vision

Disclaimer-I don't own Hellsing…I hate having to write this. Shouldn't the fact that it's called 'fan' fiction be enough? Y'know as in fan, as in not the owner?

Prologue

'_Do you see what I see?_'

Wolfe sat alone in his room, the four lonely walls of his prison. He lost track of the day he was first brought here. But he remembered that day vividly…

Thoughts of his past flew past his face, as if a stranger was flicking through a picture book. He could not control what he saw…only images and feelings of his family. The happy smiling faces of his parents, they were outgoing and in their forties. Not ready for death, but who would be ready for such a violent death. Then their screams came back to him…but the screams were distorted…but then that memory came back to him. The sound of interference ran through his mobile as he listened to the screams and tearing of flesh…

_But a sudden bump brought him back to life, he was being dragged along the floor, he was facing the opposite way of where he was being dragged. But he twisted around; there was a figure, the figure latched onto the scuff of his army uniform with an arm. He didn't know who they were…or what had happened. His head was spinning, but as the figure was dragging him memories and images hit him with sudden unexpected force. The sound of gunfire, his comrades being ripped apart by a creature! Wolfe twisted around again, the figure was cloaked in black, yet he could somehow see that the figure wore a death black trench coat and wide-rimmed hat. Bizarre clothes for England in this season, but he shook the stupid thought away. _

"_Let me go…" He spoke with a dry course mouth. His voice came out croaky and he felt a savage thirst. He lifted an arm weakly to try and prize the arm from his back, but the figure dropped him and turned around. He saw the figure turned out to be a girl! Possibly slightly younger then he was…although he wasn't sure. But he couldn't tell anymore, his vision was blurred, blinking only made the tears fill faster. But the image he saw will always stay with him, those unnatural eyes…bright crimson. Almost appeared to glow in the dark, but the image left him as he passed out. _

Then he remembered awaking in his room, it had turned out that the girl had brought him here. He probed his thoughts for her name, but one word repeated itself time and time again in his head. 'Master'. But why? She wasn't his master….He hadn't seen the girl since that day, almost as if she was avoiding him…but a knock on the door awoke him from his daydreaming.

"Come in." He automatically said. But the knock came again. Raising an eyebrow in slight puzzlement he picked himself off the chair he had been occupying for the past three hours, and opened the door. There he found a man dressed in servants clothes, the man jumped as he opened the door.

'Why is he so on edge?' Wolfe thought. But as he looked further he saw that his clothes were out of place and not tucked in, and little beads of sweat lined his forehead. Seeing only one packet of blood instead of the usual two he guessed that someone had scared him on the way down. Three guesses who…The unknown servant picked up the cold bucket and almost pushed it into his chest before he rushed away as fast as the trolley would allow. Wolfe watched him go with slight interest before shutting the door and turning around. But a sight made him jump out of his skin and drop the freezing cold bucket on the floor, ice cascading over the floor.

"Master…" He found himself saying. Sure enough, the girl whose name he had forgotten was stood in front of him. She was sat on his chair watching him with those crimson eyes of hers, as she wasn't wearing her hat or glasses.

"How are you today?" She tried to sound polite and genuinely concerned. But he couldn't tell if she meant it or not. But a slight smile appeared at the corner of her mouth. She rested her head on her gloved hands fingers intertwined with each other. He didn't reply but bent down to pick up the bucket he had dropped. He found ice on his Hellsing uniform, it began to melt and wet his unused uniform. He looked just like the other soldiers of Hellsing, but he sure didn't feel like one. The already melting ice was turning into a pool of water on the floor, then his hand touched the bag of blood. He instinctively pulled back his hand. He didn't notice the slight scowl appear on his master's face for just a moment. So he left the blood on the floor. His master reached into her own coat and pulled out her own packet of blood.

"Do you mind?" She asked. His mouth suddenly dry he shook his head in answer. His master ripped the top of the bag off and held it up to the light, so it would fall into her mouth gushing like a mini waterfall, intentionally so he could see her long fangs. But it was sick, so inhuman…he hadn't told anyone that he hadn't drunk his own blood. Out of shame or anger, he wasn't sure. But he thought it was wrong. He watched not being able to tear himself away from the sight, until she had finally finished and laid the empty packet on the table. Wolfe caught a glance at his own packet on the floor.

"Drink the blood." She spoke. He looked back up to her. But she merely smiled and continued.

"Why do you deny yourself, after all, it's only natural." Not quite brave enough to speak he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. As if laughing to some unknown joke she chuckled and vanished into the shadows.

Seras appeared behind the chair of Elena, she was silent but her master had grown accustomed to her now.

"Seras?" Elena spoke. Seras turned to her side to allow Elena to see her. She smiled and pulled her hat out of nowhere and fiddled with it on her head. Elena glanced at her and back to the book in front of her.

"A little late night reading?" Seras commented.

"None of your business." She snapped, her long dark blonde hair swinging out of the way at the jolt of her head round. Even though she no longer smoked she still wore the suits, perhaps she had grown accustomed to them. But she continued after taking a few breaths.

"Take Wolfe out with you on this one. He needs training for the times ahead. Has he began drinking his blood?" She asked. Seras shook her head.

"Do you want me to force him?" She asked causally. Elena was shocked! Even when she first released her she wasn't so cold-hearted. What had happened?

"No, it must be traumatic for him….what was it like for you at first?" Elena quested. But Seras' cocky smile filled her face.

"I don't remember…" She answered slowly, before turning around and continuing. "We will leave immediately." Elena nodded and folded the book cover over.

"Good, the two of you will go with a squad to Bibury village

A few hours later…

Wolfe looked around the military van, newly trained recruits met his eyes, but then again. So was he… But he didn't spot his master anywhere in the van. He even sneaked a glance into the drivers front, only the driver and another recruit were sat in front. The soldiers were at ease next to him, maybe they where ok with having a vampire in their squad, or maybe as in seemed more likely they hadn't realised he wasn't one of the living anymore, he did look exactly like them…Apart from his eyes, but they were a dim shade of red, not the bright crimson glow of his master. So he hunkered back down to wait until they arrived at the village. Sooner then expected the truck stopped and the doors were opened by who he thought was another recruit but turned out to be the captain of the squad.

"Get yourselves moving and out of there!" The captain shouted. Wolfe got up out of the truck with the rest of them. They lined up in front of the officer and saluted.

"Ready men! Our mission is simple, investigate the reported sightings of bodies drained of blood, any sightings report in. You lot…" He pointed to the other side of the line. "Fan out around the square, the rest of you check where the sightings were reported, in the abandoned hosptal." Wolfe inwardly cursed, just because he was supposedly a child of the night doesn't mean he liked the thought of entering a creepy dark hospital looking for a possible vampire. But the corresponding groups were led to their positions and Wolfe's leader led them toward the hospital just ahead. Wolfe quickly stole a glance around, he was sure his master was supposed to be on this mission…then where was she?

"_Do you want to see me that badly?_" He heard, but the voice of his master appeared to be coming from nowhere yet everywhere at once. He listened to try and pick up the whereabouts of his master. But it was no use and hurried on with the rest of the group.

Everything looked normal, for a spooky hospital that is. Wolfe and the team ended up searching through a corridor…when a sudden shout brought the soldiers attention behind them. One of their group was trying to beat of some kind of animal. The team raised their torches to the animal…but a face of a child looked back up at them. It's bright eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Wait, it's just a child." One of the soldiers spoke. But as the soldier tried to get up from under the little boy, the boy suddenly bit into his arm with his fangs!

Wolfe and the other soldiers cocked their weapons but before they could fire they noticed someone appear from behind the boy.

"Master!" Wolfe cried. Wolfe slightly lowered his weapon. His master rose the gun to the back of the boys head. But the boy let go of the soldiers arm, the blood cascading down his chin.

"Mummy?"

Seras was taken aback by what the boy had said. Who was he…? But he was the vampire plaguing the village….she fought with herself for only a second before she blew his head away in one shot. The boy falling to the floor as dust. Holstering her gun she turned away from the team,

"Come we are done here." Only talking to her fledgeling, not to the team stood in amazement at the killing of a child. She felt a little gleeful response from him. What was it with this innocence that wouldn't budge in new fledgelings? But she just laughed at her own thoughts and disappeared. Reappearing almost instantly at the Hellsing Manor.

'_What happened?_' The voice of Elena appeared in her mind. Elena was getting used to their minds being linked. Seras rose from the shadows in her office, the dark room shadowing her face. Elena was sat in her chair, with her usual pile of paperwork in front of her. Elena's face was as stern as ever. But Seras just threw a smirk in her direction and replied.

"Why don't you ask Wolf boy…" Seras folded her arms over her chest. " I need to get back to work on more bullets." Seras turned to leave, when Elena got up from her chair and threw a black cat paperweight at Seras' head. But like lightning Seras caught it in her hand, before smashing it to pieces and letting it fal to the floor.

"Don't you dare disrespect me!" But Seras' reaction was merely to laugh. A full laugh showing of her fangs, still laughing she disappeared back into the darkness of the office.

'_Damn her!_' Elena thought, she was fast learning to almost hate talking to her. She slammed her fist against the table knocking her coffee over and onto the floor. The smel of the spilt coffee reminded her of the one person she wanted to talk to the most. But he could no longer hear her. Dear Walter was perhaps the only sane one around here, he may have been forced into being her bodyguard as part of a twisted joke by her servant. But she grew to be comfortable around him, she could talk to him….now there was no one to talk to. She had driven most people away from her if they weren't already dead…that included the only person who still talked to her, the no-life queen herself.

Elena shook her head, her mind was wondering…but she had to finish these reports. Hell, the pile was so big she may have to do an all-nighter, or all-dayer. As she now had to sleep in the day, just like all the staff had to. Elena was still in her old habit of rubbing her eyes under her glasses, she did so for the umpteenth time that night. The reports of recent vampire attacks have all claimed the vampires were all children. As if the adults had all disappeared. It was weird, but she would have to listen to the report about the most recent attack to see if this one was the same as the rest.

Wolfe marched into the manor ad looked around at the darkened halls. Would he ever get used to living by night, he practically did when he was in the army. But it wasn't the same, it was by choice, he could stil visit the sunlight whenever he wished. But now the sun was like a deadly enemy. Although not to his master, Wolfe wondered as he was walking down the stairs to his room. But speak of the devil and he shall appear…or she. Wolfe could have sworn the shadows behind him moved. But as he looked back around he almost bumped head first into his master. Slightly startled he stood to attention. His master's face was shadowed by the hat and glasses she almost always wore, they must symbolise something but he didn't want to be caught looking and so averted his eyes.

"What's the matter?" She spoke bluntly to him. Wolfe seemed to have lost his voice and only shook his head in answer. His master chuckled and continued."Anyway, goodnight wolf boy." His master glided past him and into the darkness of the corridor. He wanted to say that he wished she could use his real name…but all he said back was.

"Goodnight…my master."

Seras settled in her room for the day, the call for the mission was just before sunrise and so Elena was unsure whether to send them out, for both the fact that Wolfe could die and that a vampire would disappear at sunrise. But in the end she doubted it could be a hoax and so sent out what she could to be as swift as possible. Seras settled on her floor and sat cross-legged, her coat disappearing from her shoulders she settled into her meditation. It wasn't known to anyone she did this, but Seras had taken a liking to the calmness and stillness. Especially after a mission, she could calm her inner demons, almost tame them, at least for a little while. Once again her dark room was washed away to view the inside of her mind. The vivid yet subtle colours in her mind played with her thoughts as she sought inner calm. Visions of flower fields and a bright coloured room from her childhood flew past her mind. She had little of her memory from before she was awoken by Elena, only the thoughts of her former master. That was all that came to her mind when she thought back. But as she swam through the colours of peacefulness Seras noticed thin black wisps in amongst her colours….where did they come from? They did not come from her…as she peeked through rooms in her mind and followed the black wisp as if following a trail of cookie crumbs. When she stopped at a black door, she had never been here, or seen this before. This was not a calming thought, this looked like it came form the other side of her personality, and perhaps the more dominant now more then ever. But as she neared the door she could swear she knew the door…it seemed so familiar. The look of the great double doors were not of her mind, a more dark sinister presence was felt. The great wood carried heavy iron bolts and sinister designs on its front. Almost as if made by a master craftsman…but as Seras reached out to touch it she felt a part of her mind awoken, as if asleep for so long. A flash of pain and the link with her former master was reconnected!

But she was not comforted by what she heard….through her link she could here Alucard screaming in pain! But almost as soon as she heard him the link was gone!

Seras hunched her back…she couldn't stop shaking! Hugging herself she tried to remember what had made her so scared. But like a dream the thoughts of what happened while in meditation drifted away like sand through her fingers. Seras hung her head and sat in silence…

AN-Ok people, tried to start it off good without revealing too much of the plot.

Hope you like it!


	2. The loneliness of the darkness

Chapter 1

'_Listen to the rain…'_

Seras sat in Elena'a office, the large room a grand sight. Seras was sat in the great chair by the widow, the chair was positioned so it faced the great church-like arched windows. The rain battered down on the window. She watched as the first rays of light appeared over the buildings and hit the mansion. The sky lit up with a great red fire, the rain still peltered the window. But Seras felt the warm rays on her face, she had not seen the sun in years…too many to count.

"Listening to the rain?" A deep voice, so familiar. Seras got up from her chair and turned around.

Seras opened her eyes as she felt warmth on her cheeks; she awoke in the same dark room she hid away in during the daylight hours. She was sat in her old master's room she had taken for her own. The same dark throne he sat in she now occupied. She felt as if she was near him in this room. Elena had longed tried to get rid of it and lock the room up. But Sears had stood against her…so Elena let her stay. Seras lifted her hand to her face; she felt wetness on her cheeks. When she brought her hand back to her eyes she saw that they were her own crimson tears…was she crying?

"Why am I alone…" Seras whispered to herself before she got up from her old master's throne and lifted the glass of blood that she had begun to drink before she fell asleep. With glass in hand she walked over to the far door to the basement corridor. But something made her stop, a peculiar feeling of being watched. She glanced around at her room. Nothing…She shook her head and carried on her way. Seras tried to think of what time it was, but there was no way to tell. She took hold of her door handle and opened her door. But what she saw was not the basement corridor; she ended up in the front of the mansion. The entrance where the huge double doors stood awe-inspiring. Seras swung around, her glass had somehow disappeared and behind her were the same stairs and corridors leading deeper into the mansion. How had she ended up here? The chandelier above offering the only light in the room, she looked back in front of her now she saw a sight that caused her eyes to widen. The same figure she sought to find, for better or for worse was right there in front of her. He was clad in his famous red clothes and glasses; he nodded at her and smiled. Seras couldn't help a grin appear on her face, she ran to him when all of a sudden as she neared he fell to his knees, his hat and glasses gone. He gripped his head and screamed in pain. A blood curdling scream coming from the no-life king himself! Seras rushed over to him when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Shaking her head, she looked back to see Elena. Elena was wide eyed in shock, her pistol in her hand.

"Seras…are you all right?" She asked shakily. The soldiers of Hellsing were stood all around, guns all pointing at her. Except her own fledgling, who stood and stared in the same shock as Elena. "We heard you screaming! What's going on!" Seras turned back to where Alucard was…but he was gone. But where he was stood was the black outline of a cross. Although not a holy one, dark power was put into the cross, its edges glowed and a dark vapour rose from the edges. Seras examined the cross further to reveal unknown markings inside the cross.

Wolfe wasn't sure what was going on, he was resting when all of a sudden a cry of pain and suffering rang out through the entire mansion. He and the others were alerted and they had all come to find the source of the cry. It turned out to be his master…she was knelt on the floor with a look of utter pain and despair on her face. She reached out above her as if trying to reach something, when a black line appeared from where she was sat and created a black cross on the floor of the room. That was when Elena had appeared.

"Don't shoot!" She shouted as she ran over to his master. He had never rose his gun at her in the first place, but the others merely gave each other side glances. Elena put her hand on his master's shoulder. The screams were immediately silenced and his master looked back at Elena as if she was never screaming in the first place.

Seras was a little shaken and unsure of what was really real…but somehow she knew this was real. Her face was blank and emotionless, as she stood up and walked off, back into the shadows of where she came. She stepped out on the roof, the great roof of the mansion. No one ever came up here, she didn't come here often preferring instead the solitude of her room, but she came up here tonight. There was not a cloud in the sky, the stairs were out and twinkling. The moon was just beginning to rise on the horizon, she must have woken up at sunrise, Seras caused her hat and glasses to reappear, once again hiding her face, apart from that ever-present grin. Seras let the wind blow around her, not affecting her balance in the least, but it whirled up her black trench coat around her.

Elena checked her reports, the affair with Ireland and the other countries who are nothing but nests where under control, with the help of the Vatican and the others countries. The problem was still there, but they were leaderless, unorganised and could be easily dealt with if any were found on human soil. The ones that were left were pitiful excuses for monsters compared to the ones that were fought merely months ago…She vowed no crisis like that would ever happen again. But her thoughts drifted over to her most powerful servant, and perhaps the one thing that was tipping the scales their way. Seras. Was she losing it? Elena always thought she was insane completely from all the fighting at least, or perhaps that was the way elder vampires were. But this new development was different, wasn't like her. She had to be strong in case their leader ever did come back, Alucard would not be taken down easily. He is after all, supposedly the ultimate undead.

Seras sought a way to vent some pent up energy…her meditation was an experience she didn't want to go through again. But atop the building she watched the moon and thought of an idea…She stepped off the building as if falling off, she hurtled down and down into the darkness her trench coat whipping around her. She fell through the ceiling of her room, landing in a crouched position her floor. Seras summoned her familiars through her own shadows and nightmares. They answered her…

The shadows extended throughout the room, swirling and distorting into great figures, the shadows intensified to form great wolves. No, werewolves stood up onto their hind legs, a great writhing mass of black shadow. Their fur rippling to an unknown wind, gnashing their teeth in eagerness they stood before their master. Four great werewolves sprouted in the four corners of the room, two were purely shadow werewolves in all their glory, but one had two heads looking even more menacing, and the last wore three heads like the great Hell-hound himself, Cerberus. They all hunched over and bowed, the two and three headed ones had to lean on one arm to balance the weight. Seras smiled and leant her head back to look at the ceiling. She pulled her gun the famous, or perhaps infamous, the Demon. The gun was known throughout the supernatural world the weapon of death, not from its superior power over normal guns, but that to many vampires and werewolves it was the last thing they ever saw before being wiped out. She catched the safety off and raised it to the side of her face, then she nodded. She was ready…then all four werewolves looked up at once and charged at her like snarling mad beasts from Hell.

Wolfe sat in the dining room with rest of the men. In the room full of humans he looked just like them. Male, same build, same military look. But while the rest were all laughing and joking he was sat on a table in the corner away from the main group. It was somebody's birthday and the men were having a great time, drinking beer and wine, popping party poppers and the more drunk ones wearing party hats. Wolfe tried to look away and rested his head in his hand. He was no longer of that world, he was a vampire…they would never accept him. As if in answer one of the soldiers rose from the table and his friends and walked over to Wolfe's table.

"We won't bite…" But then the slightly drunk guy bit his lip. Wrong choice of words, his friends either slapped themselves on the head or cringed. "Errrr..wanna join us?" he recovered. Wolfe gaped at the man, his mouth slightly hanging open.

"Would I ever!" Wolfe jumped up from his spot. Maybe life here wasn't so bad. As he was pulled over to the party a glass of wine was instantly pushed into his hand just as the Cake with candles came in. Soon a drunk and slurred 'Happy Birthday' song erupted. Wolfe joined in with a smile on his face.

Seras shot at the head of the closest werewolf with her Demon, it's head exploded but the shadows recovered and its snapping head bit into her arm. But the pain was a good pain she welcomed it. It was perhaps the only thing that reminded her of life, ironically…She ripped her arm out from the wolf's jaw leaving behind skin and material in its mouth. Another snarled and snapped at her from the side, she managed to dodge quickly and avoid the bite. She shot with her Demon at a pouncing wolf behind her, it was the two-headed one, one was blown clean off and another body quickly grew from the head, plus the original body grew two heads in its place! But all this only caused her grin to grow; this was better then anything in the world to her! Better then such mortal pleasures such as joy and happiness, to her even better then sex, but she was quickly brought back to where she was as a werewolf slashed at her arm and actually caught her! Her arm was half torn off and blood fell to the floor. Seras jumped over another pouncing werewolf and straight onto another's back, letting off an entire round into it's back, before dropping the empty gun and tearing the head clean off with her bare hands, the symbols on her gloves glowing in the darkness. With she knew an insane grin on her face she fell to the floor in the black liquid of her defeated werewolf, covered in the stuff she had to whirl around in the liquid to see the other four. But she disappeared and reappeared behind one, grabbing it's tail she swung the monster around and it whacked into the other three, sending all four around the room. All the while she and her werewolves had avoided the throne in the very centre of the large room. Plus her coffin at the back, but a thought just crossed her mind and the werewolves remained on the floor. She shook her head and spat a drop of blood on the ground.

'I really should get back to Walter's room, I need yet more bullets and I need to get that project finished…' She picked up and holstered her discarded gun, in a flash her wounds were healed and her clothes back to looking like new. The werewolves turned back into black liquid and drooled along the floor to Seras. Disappearing underneath her boots she turned and walked out to the basement corridor. Seras passed through a mostly empty mansion, the servants mostly went home during the night, but it was usually bustling with soldiers…. it was too quiet. So she decided to find out where everyone was, Seras walked through the corridors then she could hear the music. The happy music called her to have a look, so she made it to the dining room door and opened the door.

Wolfe was getting to know these men, they seemed ok to him. He was on his second bottle of wine and still didn't feel a thing, when all of a sudden the music stopped and everyone looked around. Some men even beginning to shake, Wolfe tried to see above the heads of other soldiers to see what was wrong. He managed to navigate his way through the crowd and then recognised his master at the door. She looked the same as she always did, although with no grin on her face. Wolfe looked at the men, what was wrong with them? His master looked around and he caught a part of her face not hidden under the shadow of her hat. It was the first time he had seen her in this light, he was shocked by how deathly white her skin was! As if she hadn't seen the sun ever! His master frowned and growled slightly before backing up and leaving through the same door. Just as she did the music came back on and the people seemed to come back alive.

"Woah scary huh?" An unknown soldier spoke behind him. Wolfe turned around, but couldn't answer, as the soldier carried on. "I've seen that bitch in action…let's just say…yghhhhh…" He shuddered. But then smiled and pulled Wolfe over to another table.

Seras hunched over and she tried to concentrate on her heavy footfalls. They were afraid of her…but as she got a little more away she realised that she didn't actually care. This was her life; this was who she was now. She thought back to that night, Elena had sealed off the area so that they could examine the suspicious cross in the front of the mansion, what was that? Before she knew it she was at Walter's old room. She opened the door and went in.

AN: Ok hope you all got that little opposites thing I did up there. About the whole Wolfe's opposite life at Hellsing compared to his master. Hope you enjoyed it, thanks to my recent reviewers, much appreciated!

AN: Bit of a major edit…I totally forgot that Seras doesn't have the Jackel or Cassul anymore, only her own gun the Demon. Hahahaha, silly that the author didn't remember that. All well, thanks to thmarth to informing me about the error.


	3. Writer's note

Writer's note

I can't believe people are still reading this….it was months…maybe a year since I last updated it…I can't even remember what the original story was.

BUT… as you seem to want another chap, I might really have to think about it now. See what I can come up with.

Will be updated soon!


	4. Creatures

((AN: Right I found this half written chapter with some notes, so I will carry on from there.))

Chapter 2

"What is going on with you?" Elena spoke. Seras huffed and sat down on the chair opposite Elena. She spoke as her hat overshadowed her eyes.

"Nothing, I'm fine." But Elena wasn't convinced, she chewed her bottom lip and spoke again.

"Are you insane?" Elena asked, almost rhetorically, not expecting an answer. However Seras replied.

"Perhaps, but what do you think?" Elena looked back up at her dark companion, but there was no time to answer as Seras had already gotten up from her seat and had disappeared.

Seras was fed up with this place, she felt alone, no one really understood what it was like! She whacked her arm against the doorframe of the grand entrance. Leaving a huge crack and the pillar looked slightly dangerous now. But Seras really couldn't care less and she walked out into the night air. The moon was full giving it's light to everything living and non-living below. Secretly she hoped that having a fledgeling would help her…much she supposed was the same for her master, but that poor excuse for a vampire chose to hang around with humans more then her! It was downright disturbing, it made her feel even more alone, was she merely a copy of her master? A cold, unfeeling monster? Seras walked out into the cold air, the slight breeze blowing her short hair back slightly. Seras walked along mindlessly, she looked up to the far gates, there should be no one there…but a figure stood on the inside of the gates. Seras dismissed the need to investigate, most likely a late night guard. On the grand lawns to the side of the main driveway there were many benches, not yet wet from the late night dew she sat herself down on one. Was she going insane? Seras laughed. Perhaps she was and hadn't realised it? But she stopped thinking when she realised someone or something was behind her. Seras swirled around on her seat to find a little child. A little girl no older then 6. The girl stared up at her with her big brown eyes. Seras could only reply with a raised eyebrow.

"What the…?" She began.

"Mommy?" The sweet looking little girl said. Totally confused Seras got off her chosen seat and stood close to the girl. She looked normal enough, apart from being in a totally secure installation late at night on her own. But then when the initial shock had worn off she could tell what this child was…a vampire. She knew what she must do, it was part of her mission as bound to the Hellsing family. Seras always carried her gun, the demon, everywhere, so she reached into her coat and pulled out her trusty weapon. The girl stared wide-eyed in fear as she placed the gun near her head, and pulled the trigger. Seras re-holstered her gun as she watched the wind take the dust of the girl away. What were these new child vampires? Why did they call her mother? But Seras only grinned at her logic, there was not enough evidence to know the answer. If she knew any better after tonight Elena would want to start an investigation.

Seras walked back inside, she couldn't believe how bored she was. If something didn't happen soon…well…Seras wasn't sure. But as she entered a team of troops ran past her and out into the night, she sensed her fledgeling among them. What was going on? Seras listened for her master's voice, she usually informed her of a mission. But nothing came; she wished she could pry into her master's mind. But it was something to do with the binding that she could not. So in slight annoyance at being left out on whatever was happening Seras disappeared as shadows and re-appeared in Elena's office.

"Thought you'd be here sooner or later…" Elena's usual cool voice spoke. Seras walked out from the darkness and into the light of Elena's desk lamp, Elena didn't look up. But stared off toward the centre of her room. "I suppose you want to know why you weren't included in tonight's mission." Seras stood near to Elena's desk.

"I was kinda wondering…." Elena took another piece of paper from her inbox and began writing.

"Look, something is going on with you. It might have something to do with those kid freaks. But I don't want you going out of your room tonight." Seras grinned.

"What…afraid I might do something?" She replied. But Elena didn't reply. After a few minutes Seras lost her smile and resisted the urge to lash out. Instead she vanished and complied with her master's orders.

Wolfe ran with the rest of the troops and ran toward a ready and waiting military truck. He knew a few of the troops near him now, on a first name basis. Maybe being stuck in Hellsing wasn't as bad as he thought, but he wondered what had happened to his master for her to be so cold and heartless. But soon he was on the truck and he sat down on the side while the rest of the troops ran in. His gun rested inbetween his legs.

"Right men," A voice spoke up. Wolfe looked up to the back of the van, where their commander was still stood on the grass outside. "Our orders are simple, to eliminate a threat in an orphanage, it seems the vampire is attacking the children there. Whether this is another one of those child vampires or not is for us to find out." At that he slammed the doors to the van, before Wolfe heard him climb into the front passenger seat and the van started up. The driver revved the vehicle into action.

Seras sat down in her room, her old master's room to be more precise. The throne she sat in was too large for her, but it suited her just fine. She had a bad feeling as to these child vampires… what were they? There were far too many to just be the result of random attacks of the vampire scum. She frowned in the darkness, as she listened to the silence of the room. The only light sources were the candles dotting the room. But they hardly permeated the shadows and darkness in the room. Her wooden coffin sat in the corner of the dark room, any visitors probably wouldn't know it was there, the coffin was not the normal brown, instead it seemed to have a charred look to it, as if burned. But it still held it's shape as strong as ever, so appeared to black now. Plus her coffin was no longer the mechanical one she previously had, her fledgeling had her old one. She now had a pure and simple old coffin, for the real undead. There was nothing to do…she sighed, her thoughts drifting over to her fledgeling. He was beginning to feel comfortable here at Hellsing….he wasn't a real vampire, he was a human with a vampire's body…disgusting. Seras crossed her legs in the darkness as she shifted position, from Wolfe's thoughts she knew they were heading to an orphanage, seems a vampire is attacking the children there. Pityful, could the vampires not hunt for their food anymore, they had to go find defenceless little ones? At that she lifted herself up off the seat, her shadows drifted around the room, even thought no light source created them, and if anyone was there they would swear they heard soft growls seeming to come from the shadows themselves.

Wolfe checked his gun over as the van came to a stop, he stood up as the other men stood and jogged out of the van, he blended in with them, they all wore the same uniform. They also all wore night vision goggles, he knew vampires could see in the dark, but as it was, he couldn't see as well as his master, so he opted for a pair as well. Two other vans pulled up beside the one he was in and two more squads emptied out of the vans.

"Right, squads A and B go around the sides, squad C, take your vampire and go in the front." Wolfe pretended not to hear that, seems not everyone was used to him yet. But a guy next to him nudged him and smiled.

"Don't worry about him." The guy whispered. Wolfe felt his spirits raised, not everyone hated him…but what would he feel if no one liked him? It would be awful…but then a thought crossed him mind… was that what it was like for his master? That no one liked her at all? That would explain her behaviour. But then his squad broke into a run, and he followed suit, they went in the front way, the small building in front of them looked normal to him. It was dark and quiet and no signs of an attack. But when the first soldier tried to door to find it unlocked the sight that beheld him shocked him. Inside the front hallway was covered in blood, the steady drip, drip was picked up by his sharper sense of hearing. Bodies littered the floor, but he noticed as he walked in with the team that they were all adults..if this was an orphanage…where were the children? The team rushed in and took their positions, Wolfe himself stood at a corner with his gun ready, but he didn't see anything down the corridor. Only a door open slightly at the far end, and a trail of blood along the floor as if something was dragged.

"Area secure." He heard someone say, but he could swear he heard something on the other side of that door, he glanced at his team. Could they not hear that?

Seras suddenly had a bad feeling…it came from her fledgling…what was going on? She threw out her senses, to see what he saw. A connection with a fledgeling and a master was all one way, and a thought came up about what her own master might have done…but she shook that thought away, instead she looked closer to what she saw through her servant's eyes. A dark corridor coated in blood, she couldn't tell where they were, but there on the bottom of the corridor she heard the sounds of something moving. She couldn't tell, Wolfe's senses were too weak.

Wolfe glanced toward the other corridors his team mates were, they all neared the end doors, and the sounds all came from each of those three doors. All of a sudden the noises stopped.

"Wai-" Wolfe tried to yell, but something beat him to it. At the same time a crash sounded out from all three directions, Wolfe snapped his head over to the door in front of him, what jumped out took what remained of the colour in his face to vanish.

A huge hulking lion like demon jumped out, it stood on it's back limbs, but it's face was flat with a great mane of spikes covering it's head, it's small beady eyes were milky white. But his eyes immediately flew to it's chest, the chest was like bars across, like the bars of a prison, with thin transparent skin covering the gaps inbetween the bars, inside were the bodies of pale faced children! They were piled on top of each other. Wolfe gasped and raised his gun.

Seras watched the events unfold through her fledgeling's eyes, what were they? And what were they doing with the children? She lost her conection when the guns began to blast around her. And here vision swam back into focus of her dark room. She had to go to them, otherwise they would be lost. But she knew she had been ordered to stay. Seras ground her teeth together… and then disappeared into the shadows.

Wolfe rose his gun to fire at the thing's blood covered head, the snarling maw dove right for him, he backed up as the thing caught his team mate that was standing beside him. The man was caught in it's claws and teeth instantly, in a blink of an eye he was shredded and fell to the floor in a pool of blood and flesh. An eye stared up at Wolfe as he felt sick brought to his mouth.

"Fuck you!" He heard through the din as the other two monsters attacked the team. They were done for…

'_Master! Help me!_' He thought.

As Seras reappeared in Elena's office she noticed she had changed out of her suit she had been wearing and instead wore the t-shirt and jeans she remembered seeing her in when she had first awoke her. She hadn't noticed Seras appear and was still scanning a report on her desk. Seras slammed her hands on the desk, making Elena jump and drop the papers.

"Seras!?" Seras looked at her master square in the eye.

"Master! The troops are being slaughtered! Let me go to them!" But the only reaction to this was a slight dumbstruck look.

"Wha-" She began.

"I don't have time to explain!" Seras growled. Elena stood up from her chair.

"How do you know?" But then Seras banged her fist on the desk. She was beginning to get annoyed at the slow reaction time Elena seemed to have.

"Fine…but tell me.." Although then Seras was gone. Elena frowned before she sat back down.

Why was she this panicked about helping the troops? She wasn't normally like this…this was unlike her. But as she travelled through the shadows she put it down to two reasons, either she was concerned about her fledgling, or she had been around human's too much. She surmised it was a bit of both. Because the link between master and servant was there she was able to directly travel to Wolfe, otherwise it would have been impossible. Sure enough the image of the bloodied hallway and her fledgeling laying on the floor watching his comrade being eaten met her, Seras stepped out of his shadow, as if she was always there.

Wolfe watched in horror as he listened to the screams and growls around him as he watched his team mate be eaten in front of him, he didn't move, he didn't dare. Suddenly a black cloth swept into vision beside him, he looked around to a sight that made him smile in relief.

"Master…" He whispered. She was garbed in her usual black trench coat and sunglasses, although her hat was gone. But his master didn't look at him, she instead seem to stare intently at the creature before her, as if examining what it was. Before she reached into the pocket of her trench coat and pulled out the infamous gun, the demon.

"Oi!" She shouted, her mouth twisting up into a grin. At that the monster stopped what it was doing nd looked over to her in slight confusion. It dropped the man it had decapitated and half eaten. Then Wolfe heard a bang as she pulled the trigger, the bullet shot true and the hit the creature in the forehead, doing what the soldier's simple mass produced silver ammo could not. It pierced the scaled forehead. The creature roared back in pain, his master continued her onslaught, filling the thing's head with silver. But as her gun clicked empty the thing was still standing. "Hmmm.." She said simply, not worried at all. With that she put her gun back in her coat and then proceeded to pull of her coat, the material dropped to the floor. Wolfe watched with his mouth agape. What was she doing? "Let's try something else." She raised her arms into a fighting position, her fists clenched and she stood in a stance. He hadn't seen this before, then again, he had never seen these creatures before. As the creature gathered itself together she lunged! Seras flew through the air and gripped onto the creature's face, she flung it forward onto the side wall, blood splattering from it's head. Her grin widened as she caused it pain, her fingers pressed into the wound of it's face, before her fingers tightened and she brought it to the floor. Bringing her foot up to stamp on it's head, with her strength her foot crashed right through the creature's face and the limbs stopped dead. The face now unrecognisable. But she wasn't done, she turned to where the other two had just noticed her, immediately she disappeared and reappeared next to one of them, they turned but they were not fast enough. She dropped to the floor and kicked her leg out, throwing the things' out form under it, it fell like a rock to the floor. She leapt over the fallen one and thrust out for the last one. She swiped at the cage of it's chest and pulled the bars clean off, the creature struggled to grip her, but she dodged it's swipes and backed away as the corpses of the children fell to the floor. Noticing the other still awake she backflipped and landed right onto the fallen creatures face, crushing it. Second one gone, that just left the last one.

Seras still had all her seals in place, yet she was just proving how much power she held, she was beating the creatures to a pulp without even trying. A smug grin lit up her face showing off her fangs, just one left now. But the last one was trying to crawl away! It was crawling over the dead bodies of the Hellsing members, Seras didn't want that. She stepped over the bodies of the children littered the floor and calmly followed behind the thing.

"Don't go…" She spoke to the creature. It stopped as it realised she was behind it, the thing looked back and panic filled it's face, a fearsome creature was afraid. It quickly tried to scramble away. But Seras was on it now. She pounced right onto it's large back, the spikes ripping into her legs and arms, but they healed instantly. She clamped her hands around it's head and twisted upwards. With a pleasant snap the head came clean off, the body she was sat on fell to the floor. Seras sat up and seemed to examine the head, it was ugly to be sure, but now they were dead she could wonder…what were they? What were they doing here? She looked back at he bodies of the children…she should feel pity…but she felt empty. She did not feel for these children at all. Instead she stood up and brushed herself down, taking in the strong smell of blood she had to resist the urge to gorge herself right now. She raised her hands and flipped her hair back out of he face.

Wolfe watched as his master stood up from defeating the last of them, just how powerful was she? He had heard there were seals preventing her from using all her powers…but then…just how powerful was she?! Her coat was lying on the floor next to him, he felt obliged to pick it up. He carefully edged between the bodies of the children the monster and his fallen comrades, some of whom were beginning to pick themselves up. About three quarters of his team were dead, all of them if his master had not saved them. He couldn't sense anymore of those things around, but he still kept looking around in the darkness on edge. Seras must have sensed him behind her as she held out her arm without even looking. Wolfe wondered why for a second then realised she wanted her coat, as he gave it to her he noticed she wore a small black t-shirt and a dark ruddy brown pair of combats, with buckled boots. Her bright blonde hair stuck out in that outfit. But as he didn't give the coat to her, she coughed and looked back at him. Her crimson eyes reminded him of what she truly was. And he gave her her coat. She pulled it on around her shoulders and began to disappeare once again, like the guardian angel was going back to where she came from.

'_Meet you back at headquater's' _Came her voice in his mind, before she was gone.

(AN: oooook, hope you liked that, wow when was the last time I updated this???

Anyway you might be able to tell where I continued from my old chap as I think my writing style is different now. I think it's for the better. Hope you like and R&R please!!!!)


	5. Alone

Chapter 3

Seras didn't bother reporting to Elena, her fledgling or some other random soldier would do it for her. Wind ruffled her hair and coat as she sat on the roof of the great mansion. The full moon floated high in the sky above her as the clouds milled past, unaware of the queen of darkness that sat below. As she sat on the side of the building her feet dangled over the side, it was so dark. Would she ever feel the warmth of the sun again? She doubted it. Only the moon could comfort her, she could seek solace with no one…no one knew how she felt. (AN: Seras is such an emo hehe). Not even her master Elena could connect with her anymore…not since the incident the other day…wait…she had seen Alucard in pain! How could that be possible? Was it her senses reaching him? Or was it a look into the future? What was it? Or was she just going mad. As if she wasn't insane enough as it was. Seras smiled. She wished her old master was here now, he was the only one now she could connect with, he would know what to do. He always did, perhaps not the right thing to do, but it was something.

Wolfe jumped off the van carrying the remainder of squad C, the other two squads hadn't seen anything or reported any casualties, just his squad, the death toll wasn't as bad as he had first thought, only about half of them were dead. Still that is half too many….he should have done something. He was the vampire wasn't he? Then how come he was no more use then the common soldier? His master who had created his vampiric self was a much more powerful creature then he. She had taken the creatures out with her bare hands. He could boast no such statement. He felt like a failure.

"C'mon, we'll be ok." One man beside him spoke. A wavering smile on his face, he was older then he was. About mid to late thirties. And was perhaps unusually calmer compared to the other soldiers. A great big black moustache adorned his face, although his eyes belied his voice, sadness and fear shone back out in them. He was brave, but not crazy. When Wolfe smiled back he noticed that deep claw marks had penetrated his shoulder, blood covered the side of his uniform. But he ignored it.

"Are you ok?" Wolfe asked the man.

"'tis a flesh wound." The man joked, perhaps joking pretended that the vile incident before hand had never happened. Or maybe it kept his spirits up, whatever the cause Wolfe smiled with him. Before the man jumped down from the van he turned and spoke.

"The name is Ben, I'll see you around. If I haven't asked for permanent leave by then." Wolfe got up as well, the other members behind him seemed jittery and silent.

"Yeah I'll see you later. Oh and just call me Wolfe."

"Will do." The man shouted as he ran off back into the barracks.

Elena stood by the window of her great office room. Only she stood in that bleak dark room, a dim lamp was the only source of light in the room. The huge windows looked thin and frail to her as she stared out at them, and she wouldn't bet on them for holding back any assailment. Dark clouds slowly swept past, hiding the black sky from view, but at times the moon could be seen peeking out at her. She licked her lips as she trailed a hand behind her ear, pushing back a hair from her face. The war with the forces of darkness had changed since the arrival of Seras, they were more quiet now then ever. All over the world people claimed they had won, and all that remained was to take back those places. But Elena just didn't see it like that, her gut told her there was more then what there appeared to be. Like the calm before the storm.

Why hadn't this Alucard character reappeared? Seras was still a captive of sorts, she didn't think he was the kind that gave up easily.

Seras thoughts drifted as she sat alone. What should her next action be? Or should she just follow the orders of her master and not care overall what happens to humans? No…that is what Alucard would do. But where was he? Was he still in Ireland? Waiting for the opportune moment? Seras decided to try something. Raising her hand she called upon the bats inside her, when her body had fallen the bats had been summoned without her knowing about it. They were a part of her being. Could she call on them anytime?

Seras blew over her hand, the light air of her breath caressed the pale skin of her hand. Then she summoned the bats of her soul, without splitting apart into many of them, instead she only let one pull from the skin of her hand. A small black mass erupted from the skin of her hand, Seras didn't even blink in her concentration. Small ears sprang up and tiny wings formed from its body. The tiny creature grew in size till it was a bat, the same size and look as any of its natural brethren. The small black bat raised its head and looked straight at its master. Its small glowing red eyes a tribute to its master.

Seras smiled at her creation, a part of her soul and body stood before her, on her palm. Slightly weakened but hardly anything to affect her in truth.

"Go my little one, fly to Ireland and see what is going on there." She cooed to it. Half glad no one was there to think of her as a freak. Immediately the bat understood her command, and stretching its wings took off from her palm. It flew into the blackness of the night. Seras watched it go. Until she could no longer see its tiny form in the night.

Elena shook her head as she knew she did not know what to do. But a sudden knock at her door brought her back to where she was. She turned her head to look at the door.

"Come in." She said as she walked over to her desk and sat on her great chair. The door opened timidly, and a slightly nervous Wolfe walked in. With his head down he walked over to her desk, the small chair was inviting him to sit, but he did not, and instead stood in front of Elena. "Report. What went on tonight?"

"I'm very sorry miss. But it was a total disaster." His official army tone masking what he felt. Elena widened her eyes.

"What happened?"

"We were assaulted by three unknown monsters. Half of my squad is dead. The other squads are fine though. They met no such monster. It appears they were trying to take the children. I do not-"

"I assume Seras was the reason you got out of there alive." Elena interrupted. Wolfe looked up to her.

"Yes, my master saved us. She fought them off with her bare hands…when not even our bullets caused them damage. She killed all three of them herself. I do not know why they were trying to take them, but it may be the reason these child vampires are appearing." Elena shifted her glasses higher up her nose.

"Yes I agree. But how did Seras beat them on her own? I didn't even feel the release of her seals. I fear I do not know just how powerful she really is."

Wolfe couldn't believe what he was hearing. So there really were seals on his master blocking her power. She agreed with her, just how powerful was she? Although he couldn't help but think that Elena knew more about his master then she let on. Elena seemed to be thinking about something, before realising that he was still there.

"Sorry…you are dismissed. Get some rest, and write a detailed report for me." At that Wolfe nodded and backed up before turning and exiting the room, closing the door behind him.

Elena watched Wolfe go, she had seen no such vampire powers of any worth in Wolfe so far. He was perhaps stronger then the average human and faster. But he seemed like a normal man to her. Even his eyes were still blue. Not the bright red of his master, Seras. She wished all vampires were like that.

Looking back down on her desk she searched for the file she wanted. Somewhere in the few piles on her desk was the item she sought. Then under the third pile she flipped through she found it. The profile on Seras. Elena glanced at the front cover, it was like any other file on any other soldier. It read confidential in big bold letters slapped sideways on it.

Elena opened up the file to find an image of a girl clipped to the sheet. She didn't recognise her until she looked again. Supposedly the image of her when this was first created. A smiling girl looked back at her, the fair bright blonde hair and face were the only thing she recognised. Her smile was genuine, not forced or a grin like what she was used to. Her uniform was of a female army member. If perhaps a little short. It comprised of a yellow shirt with gloves and a small mini skirt, not the proper attire she should wear, with long white thigh high socks and black combat boots. But then Elena gave the picture a second glance, she had blue eyes! How?

Elena scanned the rest of the document. It read:

'Date: 19/10/07 (AN: Date written in the English style of the day first)

Born: 21/09/88

Died: 22/09/07'

Thunder roared overhead as lightening flashed far away. Seras was still sat stock still on the roof of the great mansion. She hugged her knees towards her body and clasped her hands on her arms. Soon the pitter patter of rain drops sounded all around her, but still she did not move. Her eyes never blinked as she stared ahead, as if miles away. A whimper sounded out behind her, as she turned a crouched small werewolf like creature sat behind her. It looked as if it was sat, but in fact it had only half of it's body out of her shadow. Seras blinked and smiled at her companion. She reached back a hand and patted it on the head, even though they were only her shadows possessing the once living body of a werewolf, she still liked him. He was small now, but this one seemed to have half a mind of it's own. As Seras remembered when she fought Anderson, he had won, she had been turned into a human by his supposedly holy magic, and was about to kill her. When this werewolf had appeared from her and somehow managed to protect her. She still had no idea how that had happened. But she was glad he was there. She needed someone now, even if he might not be real. As Seras stroked the head of the wolf, the wolf pulled its body more out of her shadow. Not as a werewolf, but as a whole wolf.

"Heh, you remind me of my old master's familier." Seras commented, truly a complement for any potential dark creature. But the wolf just nuzzled her hand and enjoyed her attention.

Elena read the last line of the report and then closed it. She rubbed her eyes realising what had happened to her over the last 100 years. Seems the original Hellsing troops did not like her. Even going so far as to exclude her. At first she was just like Wolfe, in mannerisms and a real people person. But after she was excluded from being a human, the only person she could really look up to and rely on was her old vampire master. Some kind of ancient vampire aristocrat. She had her suspicions…but the files were burnt days ago, in the event that nearly cost all humans their lives.

Although the first evidence of her true vampire heritage was of the attack on the Hellsing mansion by the Valentine brothers at the height of Integra's rule as head of the family. It was wrote that she had gone berserk and bloodthirsty. Destroying all in her path, before she was brought back to the present by Integra and Walter.

Was that what was waiting for Wolfe? Was the same thing going to happen to him? She hoped not.

The rain pelted her now, puddles were appearing on the roof of the Hellsing mansion. Seras commanded her familier to disappear. Which the wolf did so, without a second thought. Seras still swore there was more to that one then there appeared. She stood up and also began to sink into her own shadow, the length shortening as she did so. Soon after her short blonde hair sank into the floor leaving nothing but the silence of the darkness and the soft patter of rain as it fell.


	6. Of bats and wolves

Chapter 4

Elena sat at her desk, the great leader who had proven herself in the last battle against her own hard-won servant. Looking at Seras now, even though she was cold you would still never believe the things she was capable of. Especially that monster that rose from her, the dragon, the great beast that nearly destroyed London herself, if dare she say it, her and Alucard had not stopped her. Alucard, their enemy. Why did he save them? It just didn't seem logical to her. And where was he now? He was supposed to be the head of this evil. But now he has not been heard of and the attacks from Ireland have been dropping, to almost nothing, the actual threat of the creatures of Ireland were almost gone, bar the place itself. But rising up in its place was a mystery.

These child vampires that appeared to be newly turned rampaging and every time it was the gun of her servant trash-man that stopped them. It didn't seem to make any sense. And now new information was brought to her. From this new officer Wolfe.

He had gone out of the door now and left her to her musings, after one last look at Seras' file she opened her drawer, the drawer heavily shuffled open and she placed the important documents in. As she took one last look at the name on the front she pondered about the future. Seras was powerful, the greatest weapon they had ever had. But that also worried her, the power she possessed was extraordinary, she doubted whether she could actually be killed. Elena had seen what she could do when the seals were not fully bottling up her power, like a raging wild inferno it gobbled up and destroyed everything in its path, without prejudice or compassion for anything or anyone, they were all indifferent. If anything ever happened to Elena that left the family with no heir it would mean that Seras was free…could she allow that to happen? No. If the King ever found out he would force her to marry and have a child, to carry on the family line, as well as lock the vampire up for all eternity.

But her musings on her servant also brought up thoughts about this so-called former master of hers. This Alucard….who was he really? And how powerful was he? He appeared to have little trouble against Seras, apart from when she was in her insane dragon form. So if he ever did decide to attack again, she held little hope for their chances.

Wolfe walked away from Elena's office, he was worried about her. That is..when he wasn't worried about his own skin in the field. The days had worn heavy on her, and she seemed to suffer alone. Perhaps these seals had an effect on her? No….he bet this proved that under that fierce exterior beat the heart of a real woman. Wolfe caught a glance out of one of the windows…it was dark out. It was always dark out now. He hadn't seen the sun in days. He sighed, was this how he was going to live now? Doomed to wander in the darkness till he was as mad as his master….Don't answer that. He laughed at himself.

Seras was once again sat at her dark thrown, her link to her former master, even if he was now Hellsing's enemy, he was not hers. She laughed inwardly at how 'human' she was acting, clinging onto her memories of her former master, occupying his room and using his chair. All well, she did not care. But then, just as she was settling into her chair a shock ran through her skull, she opened her eyes. It was her tiny bat she had sent out earlier that night, he had arrived at his destination. Seras closed her eyes to see what her bat saw.

Through its eyes she saw the same mansion that Alucard had once lived in, the same one that held the barrier and the same one that she crashed a helicopter in. But now she saw it was a shadow of its former self, it was destroyed! The building was half torn down and the rest was charred and burnt, what remained of a fire. What happened here? The little bat looked around, it was quiet as always, the atmosphere of the area the same as before, dead, but another feeling was now here as well. Emptiness. There was nothing here. It was night yet no creatures were about, and no birdmen in the sky. The little bat swooped down for a better look. Sure enough as it swooped in and out of the once rooms of the mansion it was gone, a little hole that remained of the staircase that led to the basement caught her eye, she commanded her bat to dive into it, which the creature did so without a second thought. Inside it was pitch black, a normal human wouldn't be able to see past his nose. But she could see as if it was midday. The walls were charred but still standing. The air rushing past the bat as it flew, as if nothing had been here in years. Dust cloaked the walls as they struggled to hold onto the bricks as the bat's wings threatened to shake them off from their place. Down the little bat flew, hopefully toward an answer Seras hoped. There at the end of the hallway stood the only door not damaged or burnt or knocked off completely…why was that? The bat landed in front of this door, so Seras could listen for any sound, the bat's wing beats made her struggle to hear anything better then a human from such a far distance away. As the bat's head swerved to the side and back again, as if it was a confused dog, Seras listened, but she heard nothing. And the little bat could not open the door by itself. Seras sighed….just when she thought she might be getting somewhere. She ordered her bat to fly back, as Seras readied herself to bring her sense back to herself. She would go herself tomorrow night, then she would find out what was behind that door, she hoped it would not just be a red herring…but suddenly as the bat beat its little wings to prepare itself for flight the door behind it squeaked open. The bat's head turned to see who or what had opened it. There before him was a shadowy figure….who was it? Seras couldn't see….he was cloaked in unnatural darkness. But she knew what she sensed. Her eyes widened in panic.

"Get out of there!" She screamed at the tiny bat, the bat squeaked in panic and flew up into the air. But the man knew it was there, he reached out like lightening and gripped the tiny bat forcefully. Seras clutched her own throat, she couldn't detach her senses from the little beast, she felt as if her own throat was being crushed.

"Seras…." A voice spoke softly, as he throttled the throat of the tiny bat. "Oh Seras…" He cooed once again. She did not recognise the voice, or the aura…and yet at the same time she did. Who was he? "I've wanted a part of you for so long…." Seras wasn't sure what he meant…but then a horrible pain shot through her as she realised he was absorbing her bat! How?! It wasn't possible! The bat screamed and struggled as it was being absorbed, it struggled in vain to go back to its true master. But as Seras' senses were forcefully threw back to her she knew that her little bat was gone…inside the man that had spoken to her. Sweat appeared on her brow…she was glad no one had been here to see that, especially not Wolfe. "Oh but I don't want you to be lonely…." The voice spoke again!

"No! Get out of my head!" Seras shouted at the voice, the dark male seductive voice echoed in her mind. She quickly scanned her room for any disturbances as she gritted her teeth in alarm and anger. Then she spotted something….she heard her wolves growl from her shadows as she raised her guard. There in the corner of her room was a clump or unnatural darkness…the same darkness as that man. She tightened her fists as she tried to figure out what was there. When all of a sudden something hit her from behind! A weight hit her in the back of the neck! Seras threw her hands up to drag it off, but her hands dropped through as if there was nothing there to grab! Panicked she threw herself around the room trying to dislodge whatever was there. But too late, the thing had managed to burrow into the back of her neck…and immediately voices filled her mind. The voice of men, woman and children all screamed and whispered together, many at a time, all there, all of them echoing, all chanting, Seras held her head struggling to stop the voices, to shut them up. She felt cold wet noses touch her leg as her shadow wolves tried to console her. But to no avail. Then through the voices one voice spoke.

"I thought I would give you a piece of me, in return for a piece of you. Isn't this going to be fun?" The voice laughed insanely…but Seras could hardly take it anymore. She thrashed around as the voices grew in number and volume, now laughing at her as well.

As Elena yawned and placed her pen on her desk she rubbed her eyes from under her glasses as she always did. But all of a sudden voices filled her head! What was happening?! They were all …laughing! What was going on!? Her vision began to darken as the floor began to rush up to meet her. Barely a few seconds had passed until Elena lost consciousness and lay on the floor of her newly carpeted office.

Seras fell to her knees from the pressure inside her skull the voices were making. What was happening to her? Spit dripped to the floor as her mouth was open and panting. Her fangs glinting cruel in the lamplight. Now one wolf had appeared from the darkness and sat next to her, growling at an unknown enemy as he did so. Seras rose onto her hands as she struggled to block out the voices. But she found she was starting to win, even though her resolves was starting to weaken the voices were beginning to stop, one by one. But that's what worried her, was she doing this? Or was he?

The wolf looked upon his master as she was weakening, he heard his brothers in her shadow cry out as they were weakened as well. His master Seras gave him one last look before she passed out on the floor. What was happening to his master? He gave a whimper and nuzzled her face, but she was gone. As if she was dead, but he knew she was not, her body was still there. The wolf raised his shadow head and glanced around, her coffin was nearby. So the wolf shifted into its original form, a shadow werewolf. His fur rippled as he gently lifted his master up into his arms.

"Alucard?" He heard her murmur while unconscious. He smiled, he wished he was. But sadly no. He gently laid his master into her coffin to get some needed rest, hopefully she would wake soon, and wreak vengeance on whoever had done this to her. He growled silently. With that he shifted back into the form of a wolf, he knew what he must do now. With Seras out of action Hellsing was in a great deal of danger. He must find his master's fledgling and his master's master. With that the great big shadow wolf bounded toward the closed door and jumped right through it, as if there was no door at all.

Wolfe slowly walked down the stairs to the basement, he wanted to go to his room, he couldn't wait in fact. It had been a long and bad night, he could only guess what Elena had to be feeling, especially as she had to call the families of the deceased in the morning he guessed.

But just then he looked up into the darkness of the basement…what was that noise? He could swear he heard something. Wolfe stopped on the stairs, his hand firm on the banister. Before him he could swear he heard the click of claws running, accompanied with pants. Then he saw a pair of glowing crimson eyes appear from the darkness.

"Master?" He said tentatively. But it wasn't. All of a sudden a great shadow wolf bounded out from the darkness, it brought itself to a halt before him. It looked upon Wolfe with a growl, but then as if it recognised who he was stopped and sat on its haunches.

"_Ah Peter Wolfe I assume?_" A male voice spoke in his head, soft yet assertive. Wolfe glanced around to make sure no one else was talking to him and if this was real. He had been so freaked out the last few days this is nothing compared.

"Errr…yes?" he asked. The wolf seemed to smile, his crimson eyes lit up.

"_Good, I am Fenrir. Your master's familiar." _ This shocked Wolfe. He didn't even know she had a familiar, then again, he hardly knew anything about her at all.

"I didn't even know she had a familiar…." But at this the wolf seemed to laugh, it opened its jaws and a sort of harsh yip came out.

"_To be honest, neither did she I bet."_ But this only confused Wolfe more. _"Never mind, your master is unconscious in her room. It seems we have another foe out there" _Panic filled him. Master unconscious? How could that be? How could anyone have the power to do that? He found himself worried about her.

"Is she ok?" the great black wolf looked back up at him.

"_Oh I'm sure she will be fine, she is unconscious while she is recovering herself. Both physically and mentally…"_ But Wolfe tried to ignore what he was saying, he didn't understand, and hoped that it was just because he was a low-class fledgling and not that he was missing the plot. "_Take me to your master's master."_ The wolf ordered before he dived into Wolfe's own shadow. Wolfe gazed at his own shadow now with confusion….the day he understood what was going on is the day his master goes on holiday to Spain. He huffed. Before doing what the wolf asked of him and he turned on the stairs to go back up.

The wolf gazed out from the fledgling's shadow. He watched as the boy led him to his master's master. It was slow travelling with him, as he had to go the human way around the mansion. This was not the first time Fenrir had helped his master in her time of need. Back when Anderson had temporarily turned his master back into a human he was the one who had leapt from her shadow without her command and protected her. He didn't know why he was her familiar, in fact he wasn't sure he even was her familiar, but it was the only thing he thought he could be. He took on the body of the werewolf when Seras had first took down all of her seals that day, and he had somehow been born. It was confusing and it didn't make sense. But he knew he was alive somehow.

It hadn't all happened at once, in fact he was just like the other shadow wolves at first, dumb and possessed blind loyalty to their master. But then a consciousness grew in him, and when he first met Wolfe, he knew his own name. Fenrir.

Fenrir watched as the boy neared the door of his master's master. Elena. The boy looked to be in his late teens to early twenties, not old, with soft features but tall stature. With a timid knock the boy stood at her door. But after a few seconds there was no answer…why? Fenrir and the boy began to worry.

"_Go in._" The wolf ordered. Wolfe looked back at the shadow, before doing as he asked and opening the door. Inside was what looked like an empty room. There was a desk on the far side, with arched church like windows covering the wall. On another side of the room adorned bookcases full of reports and the like, but on the other stood a very impressive portrait of Elena…wait no…not Elena. Fenrir did not know who it was, but assumed it was some sort of important person to be hung there. However that did not matter.

"Elena!" Wolfe shouted. He had seen something that Fenrir did not. Then Fenrir saw what the boy was looking at. There on the side of the desk lay the body of Elena. Was she dead!? Fenrir launched himself out of the boy's shadow. He was at her side in seconds. But she was still breathing. Just unconscious. But then as his cold breath slightly wafted her hair Elena shivered and moved.

"Seras?" She spoke. She lifted her head up, Fenrir didn't have time to move. And she bit her lip in surprise and fear when she saw him. Fenrir quickly backed up and away from her, before she started shooting him or anything like that.

Wolfe was shocked and panicked when he saw the body of Elena just lying there. But just as he was about to run up to her this 'Fenrir' shadow wolf beat him to it. He held slight fear for this creature, but as long as it said it was connected to his master, it was ok by him. Just as he was walking over himself to check on her Elena woke up. Possibly quite a rude awakening when she caught sight of the wolf, but the wolf backed up immediately. Wolfe quickly bounded the rest of the way to her side. Where she looked up at him.

Elena glanced up at Wolfe, her little shock of seeing the wolf was wearing off and she felt weak and tired. She clung onto Wolfe for support as he lifted her to her chair.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Wolfe asked. His blue eyes gazed into hers as if he was human. Elena lifted her hand to her forehead, a headache was approaching.

"I don't know….all of a sudden all these 'voices' came out of nowhere…and then I think I must have passed out…." She sighed. "Am I going insane…?" But then she noticed Wolfe look back to the shadow creature as if it had spoke.

"Fenrir says that Seras is unconscious and may have had something to do with what happened to you." But Elena just stared at Wolfe confused.

"What? Who is Fenrir…and why is there a wolf here and what has happened to Seras!?" She shouted at the end. Wolfe seemed to glance at her and the wolf.

"Um….this wolf is Fenrir, he says he is Seras' familiar. And that she is unconscious."

AN: There we go another chap finally! Har de har….Sorry about the wait, called life I suppose. It tends to get in the way. But here its is, hope you like and I hope to write a new chap soon.


	7. Note to all following this story

**Hi little note to just say that I have re-doing this sequel, just put this up on the original just so ppl know that there is a new one. I will be deleting this story after a few chapters have gone up for the new one. **

**Cheers all. **


End file.
